


Submissive Heroes

by Azarath22



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Dom Felicity, Dom Thea, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/F, F/M, Foursome, Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex, Submission, Submissive Oliver, Submissive Roy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azarath22/pseuds/Azarath22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity and Thea aren't sure how they got to be so lucky. But here they were with two beautiful men collared and kneeling in front of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submissive Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Felicity and Thea aren't sure how they got to be so lucky. But here they were with two beautiful men collared and kneeling in front of them.

            It was about two-thirty in the afternoon, and both Oliver and Roy were at the “Arrow Cave.” Oliver had been working out for the better part of an hour when Roy had walked in, mumbling something about practicing his archery. Oliver had shaken his head and went back to his own work out. Roy had just pulled another arrow out of his quiver when he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. He wanted to ignore it, continue working, but he knew better than that. He only had to make that mistake once. Reluctantly, he put the arrow back in his quiver and pulled out his phone. As he read the message, his heart started to beat a little faster. It was good he hadn’t ignored it. He looked over at Oliver who was currently working his way up the salmon ladder.

            “Oliver,” he yelled, walking over to him

            Oliver’s only response was to stop his migration up the ladder and fix Roy with an annoyed face.            

            “You’re gonna want to check you phone,” Roy continued.

            “Why,” Oliver asked as he continued to hang on the ladder.

            Annoyed, “just do it.”

            Oliver dropped down off the salmon ladder, gracefully landing on his feet, knees slightly bent, like a gymnast sticking a landing. Roy would never understand how a man that tall was that graceful. Oliver grabbed a nearby towel to wipe his face and picked up his phone from the table. Roy had been right that he needed to check his phone. He had a text message from Felicity; no doubt, Roy had a very similar one from Thea. The message read;

 

            _Pet,_

_My meeting with the board ended early so I was able to leave. While stopping for coffee, I ran into Thea. We both decided that the four of us need to spend some quality time together today. When we arrive in forty minutes, I expect you to be showered, naked, and kneeling on the mat. Believe me, you will not like to consequences if you are not._

Oliver swallowed hard, looking up from his phone. His eyes met Roy’s. Both of them had started to breathe faster. Oliver set his phone back down on the table. Silently, they both started to make their way to the back of the cave and down a little hallway. There were only so many times you could come back from patrol covered in blood, mud, and who knows what else before the team decreed that showers needed to be installed. When they got to the showers, both men began to undress, folding their clothes, and laying them neatly on a bench near the wall. They both stepped into their individual stalls and turned on the water. Oliver could hear Roy exhale as he stepped under the spray. He began to scrub himself off, making sure to clear away all the sweat from his previous workout. He also made sure to use the special shampoo Felicity had picked out for him. She said the smell drove her crazy and made her want to do all sorts of dirty things to him. Oliver worked the shampoo through his hair and then rinsed it out, clearing all the soap off his body as well.

When he stepped out of the shower, Roy was already done and was working on drying himself off. Ollie reached past him for a towel, unabashedly giving the other man a once over as he did so. Roy blushed. Even though they had both seen each other in various stages of undress many times, Roy would never get used to Oliver looking at him with those hungry eyes. Oliver glanced down at his watch. It was three o’clock. They had about ten minutes until Felicity and Thea were due.

“Shall we,” Oliver said, glancing over at Roy.

It was the first time either of them had spoken since they made their way towards the shower. Roy just shook his head in agreement. He was still wary in these situations, so afraid that someone was going to judge him even though they were all there for the same reason. The pair walked out of the room and back towards the hub of the cave. There was a slight chill in the air, combined with his slightly damp body, which caused Roy’s nipples to stand at attention. He glanced over at Oliver’s chest and saw that his nipples were hard as well. Oliver had once said that after being on the island, he doesn’t get cold so Roy is not sure if their hard because of the cold or anticipation.

Oliver removed the towel that he had around his waist and threw it over a chair. He would worry about it later. He also removed his watch and set it next to Felicity’s computer. Roy followed suit and removed his towel. They both walked over the mats. Oliver took a deep breathe, closed his eyes and sank down to his knees. Beside him, he could hear Roy do the same thing. Together, they started to sink into the fog.

Oliver’s not sure, how long they were like this before he heard the door open and feet descending the stairs. He wanted to look up, she what Felicity was wearing but he knew better. He kept his eyes downcast, waiting for her permission to allow him to drink her in. The girls ignored them when they reached the bottom of the stairs but they could hear them walk over to the cabinet below the stairs. To the team, that cabinet held various parts to weapons as well as some other random things. What most of the team didn’t know, it that one of the drawers had a false bottom. It didn’t hold weapons, but it held something just as powerful. Oliver was drawn out of his thoughts when he felt the girls walk past him. Felicity stopped directly in front of him. She kneeled down and gently wrapped the collar around his throat, securing it at the base of his neck. His collar was inch wide, black with green stitching along the edges. Small studs made their way around the collar and there was a D-ring on the front. Roy’s collar was thinner and was a deep mahogany color. It had an intricate knot-work design stitched into it with red thread and like Oliver’s a D-ring in the front.   

Felicity put two fingers under his chin and lifted it up so that he could look at her. She gave him a soft peck and then stepped back. Oliver finally got to look at her. She was the epitome of sexy CEO. She was wearing a black mini skirt, which had a slit on the side that was just a little high to wear in polite company. A light blue blouse, unbuttoned just enough so that he could see the top of her beaded and lace bra. On her feet were a pair of her stiletto heels and her hair down, slightly messy, looking as though it had just been pulled out of a bun. She knew exactly how to drive him crazy.

If Felicity was dress as the sexy professional, Thea was the opposite. She had on a pair of tight black skinny jeans, ripped in various places. Combat boots that were laced to about halfway up her calf and a deep purple top that had no sleeves and laced in the back like a corset.

The girls backed up so that they were standing next to each other.

“Such good boys we have,” Felicity whispered.

“How did we get to be so lucky,” Thea replied.

The girls both looked at them and smiled. Thea glanced back to Felicity, “What should we do first?”

Felicity took her eyes off of Oliver and looked back at Thea. “I don’t know what your morning was like but I have been sitting in board meetings all day and the only thing that got me through them was the thought of his mouth.”

Thea nodded. Felicity walked over to her computer chair and sat down. She spread her legs slightly. Thea made her way over to Oliver, and took a hold of the hair at the base of his neck, making him look at her. “Felicity has had a long day and you are going to make her feel good. Can you do that?”

Oliver shook his head a little harder than necessary, relishing in the feeling of his hair pulling in her fingers.

“Oliver,” Felicity called. He turned to her and saw that she was beckoning him with her finger. He looked to Thea for permission. When she shook her head, he stood and walked over to Felicity. Once he was in front of her, he quickly dropped to his knees. He started at her ankle kissing his was up her calf, paying special attention to the skin behind her knees. That made her laugh and she swatted the top of his head, telling him to behave. He continued to work his way up to her thigh, kissed, and then licked his way up her inner thigh. Making sure both sides got equal attention, as he inched his way towards her center. Without thinking, he moved her skirt up with his hand and continued kissing and licking her thigh. He heard Felicity make a coughing noise from above him. This got Thea’s attention who currently had Roy against the wall, arms bracketed above his head. They had only been making out for a couple of minutes but his lips were already puffy and bruised looking. Thea liked to bite when she kissed.

“What did he do,” Thea asked, not letting go of Roy.

By this time, Oliver had stopped what he was doing, realizing he had done something wrong. “It seems that he has forgotten where his hands belong; would you be so kind as to help remind him?”

“Of course,” Thea answered. She looked back at Roy. “You stay here. I want you in this exact position when I come back.” She let go of his wrists but Roy kept them where she had them pressed against the wall. Thea walked over to the same cabinet that held their collars and opened another drawer. She removed a pair of thick leather cuffs and made her way over to where Oliver was kneeling in front of Felicity. He had his eyes downcast and he look subdued. When they first started, he had had a lot of trouble keeping his hands to himself but they worked through it. He hadn’t had to wear the cuffs for a very long time. Thea took his right hand first and secured the cuff around it, putting her finger beneath to make sure it wasn’t too tight. She did the same thing for the left and then connected the two using a small length of chain. Felicity lifted Oliver’s face to look at her.

“It’s ok Ollie, I’m not mad at you. I know you were just excited and sometimes we just need a reminder lesson.” Oliver smiled at her slightly. “Thank you Thea.”

Thea nodded her head and walked back to Roy. When she got there, he was in the exact position she left him in. She was so proud of him. She knew Roy had trouble staying still, constantly moving, thoughts constantly racing. However, here he was, not looking like he moved an inch. “Now where were we?” Thea went back to kissing him, working her way down to bite a trail along his neck and collarbone.

Oliver waited for Felicity to nod that he was allowed to start again. Without the use of his hands, he had to use his teeth to move her skirt out of the way. When he finally got it where he wanted it, he saw that Felicity had forgone wearing underwear. The sight might his cock pulse where it stood ridged against his abdomen. Oliver licked the area where her thigh met her pelvis and worked closer and closer to her center. He ghosted his mouth over her core, close enough that she could feel his hot breath but not enough to touch. Flattening his tongue, closed the gap between them and began to lick her folds, giving each a great amount of attention but being careful to avoid her hole. Felicity gave a frustrated moan above him. He knew what she wanted but he also knew she liked to be teased. After lavishing each fold, he made his way to her clit and without warning, sucked it into his mouth. With it still in his mouth, he began to flick his tongue over it barely letting them meet. He continued to do this, increasing the speed and pressure as he went. Felicity was make little, “oh,” noises above him every time he pushed especially hard with his tongue.

When he didn’t think she could take anymore, he released her clit and licked his way down to her hole. He swirled around her folds again, not giving her a chance to know when he was going to sink in. After about a minute, he plunged his tongue into her with precision. He swirled his tongue around and then pushed it up towards her stomach. He knew he found what he was looking for when he heard Felicity moan. He began to pulse his tongue in and out of her, hitting her g-spot with every thrust. Felicity above him was shaking; she had her hands on the back of his head, not allowing him to remove his head even if he wanted to. He could hear Felicity moaning his name above him and he knew that she was close. He needed to push her over the edge. He thrust his tongue back into her, but this time, he flattened it and pushed it as hard as he could against her g-spot. Felicity’s thighs clenched around his head and he heard her scream his name. She was shaking and between the hand on his head and her thighs around him, he was stuck. He didn’t care though. He slowly removed his tongue from her, licking her through the orgasm. Licking up anything that came out of her. Once she released him, he laid his head against her thigh. She reached down with her hand and stroked his head.

“Such a good boy,” she praised as she petted him. Oliver smiled.

Felicity looked over to the wall where Thea and Roy had been but they were no longer there. Looking around the table, she saw that they were on the floor. Thea was lying on her back with her legs spread wide and seemed to be getting the same treatment that Oliver had just given her from Roy. She looked back down at Oliver. “Do you think you could make me come again before Roy gets Thea to come once?”

Oliver looked at her, and without responding, dove back into her enthusiastically.


End file.
